Eternal Day
by NewnamePenname
Summary: This is basically a continuation of Breaking Dawn, just as the conflict with the Volturi is over Renee finds out causing a lot of problems for humans and vampires alike as this time the conflict ends in war.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Day**

**Right, well this is my continuation from Breaking Dawn, the first part is right at the end of the book and it carries on from there. Enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer *sob*.**

Bella's pov 

The cottage was a place of perfect peace in the silver blue night. We carried Nessie to her bed and gently tucked her in. She smiled as she slept. I took Aro's gift from around my neck and tossed it lightly into the corner of her room. She could play with it if she wished; she liked sparkly things. Edward and I walked slowly to our room, swinging our arms between us.

"A night for celebrations." He murmured, and he put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his.

"Wait," I hesitated, pulling away.

He looked at me in confusion. As a general rule, I didn't pull away. Okay more than a general rule. This was a first.

"I want to try something," I informed him, smiling slightly at his bewildered expression.

I put my hands on both side of his face and closed my eyes in concentration.

I hadn't done very well with this when Zafrina had tried to teach me before, but I knew my shield better now. I understood the part that fought against separation from me, the automatic instinct to protect self above all else. It still wasn't anywhere near as easy as shielding other people along with myself. I felt the elastic recoil again as my shield fought to protect me. I had to strain to push it entirely away from me; it took all of my focus.

"Bella!" Edward whispered in shock

I knew it was working then, so I concentrated even harder, dredging up the specific memories I'd saved for this moment, letting them flood my mind, and hopefully his as well.

We stood there for hours reliving every moment of our time together, with a new intensity, a new deeper love between us, that only this moment could bring.

We only remembered the outside world once more when Renesmee, alerting us to the fact that it was morning once again called out to us wondering where we were.

"Momma, Daddy?" she said her words pealing out from her mouth in a symphony of bells, the only sound that could wake me from this moment.

"Yes darling I'm just coming" I said arriving in her room just as I finished the sentence rendering it effectively useless.

I gazed dumbstruck at her face, once again shocked by her impossible beauty almost jealous, before remembering that the impossible had happened and _I _plain clumsy old Bella looked just like that now.

"Do you want to go over to see the others now darling?" I asked

Her face lit up as she relied "Yes I want to see Jakey!"

I was pleased to see her so happy even though I still found it hard to accept just how much she loved Jake albeit just as a playmate for now.

"Okay darling" I said pleased that none of my internal turmoil showed in my voice. "Get dressed and we'll head over. I think Alice has a surprise for you."

Five minutes later we met Edward in the living room all ready to head over. He looked ridiculously handsome in his blue jeans and grey sweater. If I had still been human I knew that my heart would have increased in its beating by at least five hundred times.

"He looked at me and without me even having to push my shield away from my mind he instantly new exactly what I was thinking.

"Yes I must say that is the one thing that I miss."He paused."That and the blushing."

With that he turned around swiftly and said come one Nessie let's see if you can beat me yet."

They ran off into the trees both intent on getting the first. I followed at a more leisurely pace sure that Edward was going to win. Renesmee was getting faster but it would be a while before she was anywhere as near as fast as my remarkable husband. Edward was very fast even for a vampire.

When we reached the house Alice was at the door with Charlie by her side. I enveloped him into a huge hug I hadn't known that he was coming and I was oh so glad to see him. I was so completely taken aback by this surprise that I hadn't noticed the worried expressions on my family's faces. It was only when I came out of the hug and saw their faces that I wondered what was going on.

It was Alice who enlightened me, in as voice that was overhung with fear she said."It's your mother she found out. She's coming to visit."

**So what do you think, how did Renee find out? All questions will be answered shortly. **

**You know what to do hit the green and white button and leave my a lovely long review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Discovery

Enjoy and please read the authors note at the end!!!

Bella's pov

There was silence as I processed this information asking endless internal questions. How could Renee have found out? Did this mean death or vampire life for her now?

I was so distracted that I hadn't realised that I had pushed away my mental shield, meaning that Edward had heard every last thought that had been rushing through my mind. A quarter of a second after I had realised this Carlisle spoke probably in reply to one of Edwards looks."Amun."He was...hunting near phoenix and almost...well...had a lapse of control. I could see how much it pained my compassionate father in law to say these words by the grimace on his face.

"Is she alright" burst out of my mouth worry blinding the part of my mind that normally looked after common sense.

"Yes replied Carlisle she's fine...just extremely confused."

I was missing something here "But how is she still alive?" surely, Amun...well you know.

"Yes well as he was about to well...kill her she murmured something about never being able to say goodbye to you and the rest of us and Benjamin realising who she is, managed to stop Amun how I don't know."

I was immediately relieved to hear this but it still didn't answer how on earth Renee knew.

"Amun felt he had to explain love," said Edward .I looked onto his perfect face yet again wondering how on earth I had come to be so lucky, before realising that these thoughts were _very_ inappropriate for this particular conversation.

Then Alice spoke the words tumbling out of her mouth as warning bells to my ears they'll be here in an hour and thirty four minutes, we need to prepare.

An hour and _twenty_ four minutes later I was sitting on the couch surrounded by my family extremely glad that Jake had taken Renesmee off to the park with Claire so that she didn't have to see me like this.

I was worried, so worried that not only would hate my whole family she would hate and despise me as well. Edward had tried to pacify me by saying that no one could possibly hate me, but as I had told him at the time he was _very_ bias.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the car draw up outside the house until Edward woke me from my stupor by saying "Bella darling they're here."

**Okay I know this is very short and I know that some of you are going to want to hunt me down and kill me slowly for leaving you on a cliff hanger like this, but here's the deal, I have enormous writers block and at the moment if I wrote the next chapter Bella would just kill her mother and the story would be over, but I really don't want to do that as you can imagine. So as you can see I really need your help for the next chapter. If I get 10 (helpful) reviews by five o clock tonight (English time) I will update tonight and if I don't it will have to be tomorrow or whenever I get the time and the inspiration. So it's up to you. I really, really need your help!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sooo sorry guys I have been on holiday and I haven't been able to get hold of a computer, I am sorry it is so short I will update more soon!!!

We all sat there perfectly still in the silence Edward holding my hand in an attempt to reassure me, as we listened to the light footsteps heading towards the house. I could hear that Renee's heart was beating much, much faster than normal and with her that probably meant she was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Just then the doorbell rang and I went to answer the door, slower than normal my heart in my mouth. When I opened the door the first thing I saw was my mother's pale frightened face looking at me gazing with wonderment.

"Bella darling is that really you?" she asked her voice full of doubt

"Yes Mom it is" I said quietly watching her face pale as she noted the changes to my voice.

"And...what these people say about you and the Cullen's...is that true as well?"

Yes Mom it is I'm sorry for not telling you but, well...it's difficult.

Just then she noticed Charlie standing awkwardly at the back of the room.

"Did you know about this Charlie? Have you been lying to me too when you said you hadn't heard from her in months? she yelled her fury at being lied to taking over.

Charlie hung his head obviously embarrassed at being the centre of attention.

"Yes Renee but Bella, Edward and I thought it was for the best we just didn't want you to get hurt" he said trailing of at the end

"I'M HURT NOW, I have been worried sick wondering what had happened to my daughter only to find out that you had been lining to me. None of you would hurt me apparently you aren't the monsters you're made out to be." Having finished her tirade she slumped down on the sofa giving us all a compelling look while ordering us to 'tell her all about it now.'

I was very glad when Carlisle stepped in and said, well. I think we had better start from the beginning, what do you want to know?


End file.
